


The Sleepover and the Short Shorts

by gmartinez12



Category: DC Rebirth - Fandom, DCU (Comics), DamiJon, Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics), Supersons
Genre: 69, M/M, NSFW, Robin - Freeform, Robin on Superboy goodness, Superboy - Freeform, blowjob, sleepover, supersons - Freeform, underage shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: In the canon comics (Superman #21), Damian has a sleepover with Jon at their Hamilton County house. This is what really happened





	The Sleepover and the Short Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the accompanying story behind a picture from my friend Haze. The pic is linked in the story below in the part where it's relevant XD. I hope you enjoy!
> 
>   
>  [](http://imgur.com/HaHZrIm)   
>    
> 

** The Sleepover and the Short Shorts **

By Gmartinez

******

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/72jY72I)

 

 

 

_“What’s this?”_

“Clothes..? You’re not going to sleep in your costume, are you? Besides, I thought you liked green.”

Damian held the [green shirt up to his face](http://imgur.com/XqznRpR) as his eyes twitched mildly. [The shirt was much too large for him](http://imgur.com/OwauafS), and the sleeves were longer than his arms by more than a few inches. That was nothing compared to the pair of shorts, though—they were so skimpy that Damian wondered how they were even considered clothing when [they barely covered anything at all](http://i.imgur.com/fABIEBf.jpg). Together, the shorts and the shirt made for a ridiculous set of nightclothes. At best, they would make him look like he was trying too hard to seem like a vulnerable, helpless child—what most people considered “cute”. At worst…Damian felt almost naked from the waist down.

"Jon, you could have let me borrow literally anything else to wear, but you stuck me with a pair of _extremely_ short shorts,” Damian remarked dryly.

“W-well, they’re the only ones that fit you! And you like green, so…and it gets warm in the evening sometimes, and…”

 _Not true_ , Damian thought. Jon was obviously desperate to come up with an excuse to force him to wear the absurd outfit, but for what?

“Fine, whatever,” Damian sighed as he unclasped the buckles of his Robin outfit. The belts came loose, the vest fell to the floor and his cape became a wrinkled mess as it unceremoniously slid off his shoulders.

Of course, he wasn’t just casually stripping in front of Jon for nothing. Damian was testing a theory. And as the last of his garments came loose—leaving only his naked tan skin and boyish-yet-toned physique—it wasn’t lost on him how his ten-year-old comrade practically devoured the sight with his eyes. Damian slipped on the shorts and donned the shirt, and all he could think of was how Jon kept staring at his legs as if he’d just seen them for the first time—which was probably true because up until then he’d almost always been in costume.

Damian gave Jon a nonchalant glance as he changed, making the younger boy flush and quickly turn away. With a small smile on his lips, Damian knew his suspicions were steadily being confirmed—Jon was getting turned on, and the clothing choice he that he’d been given was intentional. Besides, the way that Jon had ogled Damian’s naked butt while he was changing had been nothing if not obvious. He decided he was going to turn the tables on Jon and tease the young boy for his childish—if sexually-charged—intentions. That’s exactly why he didn’t bother wearing his underwear beneath the skimpy shorts.

It was still a few hours too early to sleep, so Damian and Jon decided to play video games. It hadn’t been that long ago when Damian had gifted the gaming console to Jon last Christmas, and Jon had been ecstatic and had given him a tight unwarranted hug for it. After that, Damian had begun noticing things about Jon that he hadn’t before, like how Jon always seemed to find an excuse to touch him—whether it was a hand on his shoulder, a push, a shove, a piggyback ride, or a high-five. Jon was also the only person outside of his family that called and texted him with any degree of regularity.

That night, as they played, it was no different. Jon was sitting next to Damian on the couch, his pajama-clad legs right up against Damian’s more exposed ones. Jon seemed to go out of his way to make exaggerated movements so that his arm would brush up against Damian’s, if only briefly. Damian decided that it was his turn.

After a match that he intentionally lost, he pretended to yawn and sprawled out onto the sofa. Of course, with Jon there, they wouldn’t fit, so he swung his right leg up over the sofa’s back pillows, and positioned his left leg to dangle lazily below him. With Damian’s legs splayed out like that, Jon had an unobstructed view of his crotch—and with the inherent skimpiness of his borrowed shorts, Jon would no doubt see his sack hanging to the side, and even his flaccid boyhood. Damian’s trap was now set.

Jon glanced at Damian’s odd position and, for a second, Damian could have sworn that the younger boy gulped. But Jon didn’t seem to take the bait as his attention went back to the game and he picked another character to begin a new match. For the rest of the time that they were playing, Damian shifted positions occasionally, and had Jon looked, he’d definitely have seen Damian’s member peeking out of the leg hole. But much to Damian’s surprise—and somewhat to his disappointment—Jon didn’t pay any attention to his exhibition at all. Although, Jon _did_ seem to sweat more profusely the whole time.

As midnight approached, Damian decided to give up and both boys agreed to go to bed.

 _His loss_ , Damian thought as they climbed onto the bed. He’d been so sure that Jon was just a nudge away from being taken over by his hormones, but then the boy had valiantly resisted his teasing all night. Well, whatever, then. It wasn’t his job to understand what went on in the minds of ten-year olds like Jon, even if he was his partner…

Sleep came easily to Damian, as sleep-deprived as his nightly patrols made him. But his trained senses woke him up just as quickly. He was sure that it wasn’t even an hour from when he’d dozed off. He guessed that the sudden shift in the bed and the rustling of sheets was what woke him. It looked like Jon was just the kind of boy who moved around a lot while asleep, so Damian didn’t pay it any mind. But just before he lost consciousness again, something definitely _jerked_ him back to his senses.

Jon was groping his penis through his shorts.

Whatever semblance of sleep that remained on Damian’s mind vanished the moment Jon started stroking his quickly stiffening boyhood. Jon began with a few curious but cautious gropes, as if trying to familiarize himself with the shape of Damian’s modest shaft. But that caution had turned into desire, as the boy began earnestly stroking his friend’s hardness.

Damian’s training was enough that he could resist shuddering in delight at the touch of Superboy. Through half lidded-eyes, he watched as Jon’s face, only slightly illuminated by a stray beam of moonlight, took on a look of concentration with his tongue poking out of his lips. With a deftness that he didn’t expect from such a young boy, Damian felt Jon’s fingertips firmly but carefully stroke his member, progressing from a slow calculated pace to a steady, constant rhythm. It was all that Damian could do to feign sleep, even as he began to leak precum.

Much to Damian’s surprise, Jon licked his lips. He’d never imagined the boy to have had such a perverse side to him, as coddled by his parents as he was. Beside his face, Damian heard the rustling of clothes—a subtle glance revealed that Jon had shucked off his own pajamas and was rapidly stroking his own stiff dick. Damian only had a second to marvel at Jon’s lewdness when his own boyhood was suddenly consumed by an infinitely pleasurable and moist warmth. Beyond anything that he’d ever expected or imagined of his friend,[ Jon was giving him a blowjob.](http://i.imgur.com/uqA4630.png)

The barely-teenaged Robin couldn’t hold back and inadvertently arched his back as the pleasure overwhelmed him, a slight moan escaping his lips. Jon seemed to take this as motivation, eagerly increasing the pace of his masturbation and slurping up Damian’s tool with increased enthusiasm. Jon’s tongue lapped up the precum on Damian’s tip, wantonly bobbing up and down on his hard shaft while teasing the slit. Jon didn’t seem to be experienced at all, but his fervor and sheer boyish desire made up for it, bombarding Damian’s pole with a rush of fierce sensation. Jon was so lost to his passion that he was inadvertently thrusting his hips as he wanked, as though he knew on some subconscious level that he wanted more.

Damian smiled wryly. Since his face was practically beside Jon’s dick, and it seemed as though Jon didn’t care anymore if he was awake or not, he did the next logical thing. He grabbed Jon’s buttcheeks, and pushed the boy’s hips right to his face where his mouth gleefully engulfed Jon’s pulsing boner.

Jon’s body went rigid, surprised by the sudden oral assault, but welcoming it all the same. He moaned in delight as he sucked Damian’s dick, sending waves of added ecstasy racing through the older boy’s groin. Damian, for his part, rewarded Jon’s fervor by skillfully stimulating his friend’s glans with well-timed tongue flicks and constant suction. The room was filled with frantic moans, gasps and sighs. What little light that filtered through the window shone on the tangle of limbs that the two young superheroes became.  Damian and Jon devoured each other’s hardness amidst the rustling of sheets, wet and moist slurps, and the musk of two boys enslaved by their passions.

Damian’s tongue traced the length of Jon’s boyhood with his tongue, just as Jon began bobbing his head up and down on Damian’s pole all the way down to the wispy pubes at its base. It didn’t take much more for either of them to reach their incredibly explosive climax. Jon came first, with his hard-as-steel boyhood pulsing wildly inside Damian’s mouth, and each spasm making it rub against the older boy’s velvety tongue. Damian sipped at what nectar he could, although Jon’s youth had yet to give him anything more than a thin, clear sliver of fluid.

Damian felt shivers of pleasure course through Jon’s lithe frame, causing his own libido to peak. With a throaty moan onto Jon’s groin, he thrust his hips one final time. Jon sucked one final time before he let Damian’s shaft slip out of his mouth with a pop—and not a second later, his face was splattered with five jets of Damian’s boyseed.

For a few seconds, there was nary a sound in the room aside from the boys’ labored breathing. When Damian finally recovered, he sat up only to find that the Boy of Steel was already fast asleep, no doubt exhausted because he wasn’t used to _that_ kind of exertion. Jon looked so peaceful and innocent…save for the cum still dripping from his face. Damian stifled his laughter before he lay down again. He supposed that he should’ve wiped Jon’s face, but before he could decide, he was already drifting off to sleep. His last thought before he lost consciousness was about his borrowed skimpy shorts—he could definitely get used to them.

******

[* _Yaaawn*_ “Morning, Damian—rise and shine!”](http://i.imgur.com/gLEoPAGh.png)

“Never!” Damian was startled awake by Jon’s chirpy voice. He privately thought that Jon had no business being this eager so early in the morning. He wrapped his pillow around his head in defiance.

Jon giggled and then replied, “I know you and Mr. Wayne are night owls, but around here, the early bird catches the worm, _Robin_.”

“Clever—you think of that all by yourself?” Damian hissed, but he relented as he finally took in his surroundings. To his frustration, the sun wasn’t even up. Furthermore, he was somehow on the floor, despite his vivid recollections of having slept with Jon on the bed last night.

And speaking of remembering last night...

“Ugh! Jon, explain to me again why you’re waking me up before there’s even any sunlight.”

Jon leaned over the edge of the bed to peer down at Damian’s curled body on the floor. “Well, I was serious about what I said, you know, about being early...and about getting worms…”

“What…?” Damian was slightly confused.

Jon stuck his tongue out and slowly slid off the bed so that he was down on the floor with Damian. The latter boy gave a grunt as Jon squeezed in, with their bodies right next to each other.

“I just thought that we should wake up earlier so we can do it again…you know, that stuff we did last night…”

“H-hey…!” Damian attempted to protest, but Jon already had a hand probing the inside of his shorts’ leg hole.

“Mmhhhm,” Jon cooed, as he fished out the stiff ‘worm’ that he’d been so eager to catch—one that just so happened to belong to his favorite ‘Robin’.

“-Tt-“ Damian disapproved of how Jon was taking charge of the whole situation. If anything, _he_ should be the one ordering his younger friend around. But as Jon’s lips wrapped around his member once more, Damian complaints melted into throaty moans.

At the very least, Damian thought, he’d still have a bit of petty vengeance on Jon—he would just stay silent. Jon really should have a mirror in his room, because if he had, he’d have known that he still had the dried streaks of Damian’s boyish pleasure on his face.

****

 

 

Epilogue:

_That morning during breakfast_

Lois: *looks at Clark* Honey, you look terrible! What happened?”

Clark is sitting there with bloodshot eyes like he didn’t sleep.

Clark: couldn’t sleep. Kept super-hearing things. *eye twitches toward Jon and Damian*

(On a related note, this comic panel...) [Edit](http://i.imgur.com/LbIh0Hb.jpg) ||[ Actual](http://i.imgur.com/rlmnQxn.png)| | [actual](http://i.imgur.com/P6AqXE6.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! That last scene with Damian and Jon was my attempt to tie it in with the real scene in the comics over here
> 
>   
> [](http://imgur.com/xeDgiVs)  
>  
> 
>  


End file.
